Primordial Black Pudding
by OwlBear EX
Summary: As darkness falls across the once peaceful land of Gensokyo, who will be the one to cleanse it of it's black bane?


Utusho and Rin stood before a pit, the hell raven having discovered it whilst she was randomly digging through her underground home. Normally, the both of them would have overlooked this as any other pit that led deeper underground and left it alone, however the curious scenery that appeared to be ancient ruins surrounding the pit itself was what managed to rouse their interest. Rin, however, had this persistant feeling that the both of them should have never even considered stepping into these ruins, but Utusho insisted that nothing bad would happen and the two of them entered without incident, but now...staring down the near endless pit of darkness...Rin wasn't so sure that they should remain here. "Okuu..." The kasha spoke up, killing the silence that hung around them. "I really think we should leave before something happens...I have a bad feeling about this place..." Rin took another look around the dimly lit temple, the ghostly skulls of fire that hovered around her, granting some illumination in the otherwise pitch black crypt.

The walls surrounding the underground youkai were lined with glyphics that were in some other languge, one that surely was not japanese...or even looked earthly for that matter. On top of that, there was this...smell that lingered in the already musty cavity of earth they stood in. The scent reeked of something foul, and yet the exact source of the scent still remained drowned in the sea of unknown...

"What are you worried about, Orin?" Utusho replied, really finding no reason for the kasha to be afraid of something so trivial as a pit. "S'just a hole in the ground."

"Yeah, I know THAT." Rin rolled her eyes at her avian friend restating of the obvious. "It's what's in it that has me a little scared..."

"Ah, you worry too much," Utusho shook her head, spreading her raven wings and stepping forward over the pit, her curiosity was compelling her to venture into the dark depths and find out what was hiding out at the bottom. Rin can be reluctant and afraid all she wants, but for Utusho, she was going to move forward anyhow. "I'm going to go check it out, you wanna come along?"

"What, You're actually going down there?" Rin stared at the raven with her eyes swollen with surprise.

"Well...yeah," Utusho shrugged. "I mean...if we wanna know what's down there we gotta find out ourselves...it's not like-"

Those words would be last Rin would ever hear of Utusho. With blinding speed, something shot up from the pit below and grabbed the raven's throat, it's constricting hold killing the remainder of her sentance as it dragged her down into the darkness below. Rin yowled like any spooked cat would, the shock of what she saw sending her falling back on her bottom. The kasha's pupils dialated at what she just witnessed.

"Okuu!" Rin screamed running to the edge of the pit and frantically looking around to find any sign of her friend. "Okuu, are you alright, s-say something!" Rin yelled out into the pit, her calls being replied to with an echo followed by a discouraging silence. Rin's frantically scanned every inch of the hole, hoping to find some trace of Utusho. Unfortunately, all the kasha could find was the darkness ad infinitum that seemed so deep, so vast, that it even managed to stare right back at her. The fact that Rin could actually see something staring back into her eyes was enough to get her to jump back from the pit the moment she realized it.

The kasha remained in silence, her heart pounding in her chest and her body quivering with fear as her mind worked in overdrive with what to do to save Utusho. Suddenly, a scream pierced through the once silent temple. It was the scream of Utusho. A scream that oozed of unspeakable amounts of agony, the blood curdling resonance of flesh being rended rising from the pit combined with another sound that was just...inhuman. Rin's mind just couldn't comprehend what the other sound was, it was something so horrifying, so...eldritch, that it nearly caused her to lose control of her bodily fucntions just thinking about what it could actually belong to.

"O-Okuu, I'm going to get, Satori-sama!" Rin shouted down the pit, the screams of the hell raven still echoing from the black void below. "Hold on, I'll be right back!"

"And you say something pulled Okuu down into the pit?" Satori inquired, trying to make sense of what had rowled up her pet. Of course, it's not like she didn't believe her, with Utusho in apparent danger there's no reason to dismiss this distress call from her kasha. The both of them now stood in the same spot that Utusho and Rin were before, Satori's sleepy eyes gazing forward into the lone pit in front of her. The temple was silent now, not a single sound rose from the pit, to let them know if Utusho was alive or dead...something that deeply worried Rin.

"Y-yes...I...I told her we shouldn't have entered but..." Rin gulped down a lump in her throught as she bit her lip, finding herself at fault for the possible death of her friend. It was happening again...just like before when Utusho got that strange power...she should have informed Satori to begin with. Maybe...just maybe none of this would have happened.

"Don't blame yourself, Orin." Satori reassured the kasha, her third eye reading the thoughts and feelings of the kasha. "We'll find Okuu, and I'm sure she's be okay." In reality, Satori wasn't sure that Utusho was really okay or not...if Rin claimed she was screaming in pain and now said screaming had ceased, then it was obvious that either she was dead or was unconcious and whatever it is that attacked her had left her alone.

"Utusho is dead."

Satori and Rin turned their gaze to the pit, the supposed source of the voice that suddenly rose from the abyss. Satori stepped forward, knowing who's voice that was...

"Koishi?" Satori said, as she edged closer to the pit. "Koishi is that you...?" Satori repeated, in an attempt to send a message to her younger sister to see what exactly was going on down in the depths of the pit...

The message Satori got back in response, however...

SPLAT

Satori's head suddenly burst in a spectacular fountain of gore and brain matter, her girlish form thrown back as if it had taken a shot from a loaded shotgun at point blank range. The satori's corpse landed in front of Rin, twitching with the last remaining sparks of life it had left that pulsed within it, her third eye practically following in the head's shadow by rupturing in a more petite explosion of blood after the pupil rolled around in hysteria for several seconds. Satori had made a grave mistake in even trying to communicate with something that destroys feeble minds such as hers...

Rin stared at the headless body of her former master, completely frozen in a state of disbelief of what just exploded all over the walls and on her dress. "S-Satori-sama..." Rin choked, as she took a single step toward the no motionless body. First Utusho...now Satori...who, no...WHAT would do such a thing? Why was it doing this? All Rin could do is ask questions, but none of them were satisfied with the answers she needed. The kasha ears twitched, suddenly picking up the wected 'sound' that she remebered from earlier one...it was surprising she could even remember it, the 'sound' itself being so unknown to her that her memory should have rejected it just because it wasn't supposed to exist. Yet, the kasha remembered it...something so nightmarish as this couldn't easily be forgotten. Rin slowly brought her head up, her tearful eyes catching a single glimpse of the horrific image that was rising from the pit in front of her.

A single glance is all it took...

Rin's body began to convulse, her mind working so fast in just trying to find a rational answer as to what it was that was slowly pulling itself from the vast well of darkness that it caused the kasha to lose focus in her eyes; one pupil going one way and the other rolling back into her head. Her mouth fell agape, tounge hanging out as saliva dribbled from the tip of the oral muscle. No words, neither mental or physical could begin to describe the unspeakable mass of nightmares that manifested before the kasha that was practically having a grand mal seizure trying to figure out what it is that just grazed her line of sight...

Rin dropped to her knees, her head thrown back as her maw began to froth and bubble. All functions through out her twitching body went haywire, everything losing control of itself all at once. Brain...heart...bowels...everything collapsed in a massive panic attack as the mental phallus of whatever was edging closer violated the kasha's mind and soul in ways that couldn't be described. Eventually...something snapped...Rin ceased to move, her mind shutting down completely, broken and utterly useless. After soiling herself in a mind-rape induced diarrhea, Rin fell face first on the ground blood slowly beginning to pool around her face...

Elsewhere in Gensokyo, preferably above ground, none of it's residents were aware of the horrific fate that befell Rin, Satori or Utusho. The lot of them oblivious to their untimely end and in turn ignorant and blind to the horror that was beginning to spread through out the underground. However, there was in fact one sign that had emerged to warn the residents that everything was about to go horribly wrong...

Unfortunately, this sign was shown to one of the...lesser intelligent denizens of Gensokyo...

Cirno, Wriggle and Mystia stared down to the darkness youkai, Rumia. Her body curled into a tight ball as she shivered with a mixture of fright and anguish. None of them could understand why Rumia was doing this or what was causing it; Cirno having asked her numerous times if anything ailed her and only got a shakey response in the form of, "August is coming...August is coming...August is coming..."

"Don't you think we should take her to the doctor." Wriggle suggested to the ice fairy who looked on with confusion at her whimpering friend of darkness. "I mean, she could be sick..."

"Wriggle has a point," Mystia agreed, "We should try and find that Eientei place...the doctor there can cure anything."

"But we can't move her..." Cirno spoke up as she kneeled down to pull up Rumia only to have her motions resisted with a nigh budging Rumia. It was as if her body was anchored to the ground, immoveable by any amount of strength lest it fall into the super category. "How're we supposed to help'er if she won't let us take her there?"

"I'll see if I can find the doctor then." Mystia volunteered. "That way, we don't have to move Rumia and you all can keep a watch on her in case she gets worse." Cirno and Wriggle nodded to each in agreement, giving the sparrow the go ahead to implement this plan of action. However just as she was rising from the ground to fly to the bamboo forest, a cacophony of hysteric screams echoed in the distance as it slowly began to gain volume.

Confused by this, the three youkai rose to the sky to see what was causing this. The moment they rose past the treetops of the forest that surrounded them, they saw hundreds, perhaps even thousands of youkai spewing from an open cavern and into the surrounding wilderness. This was the first time the three of them had seen such a , needless to say that it did a fine job of frightening them as well. Knowing that if others are running then something must be wrong, the three youkai returned to the ground and prepared to run along with the crowd. Oblivious to the true nightmare that was actually chasing them...

"We have to get out of here!" Wriggle shouted to her comrades, the two of them hesitating as their eyes panned over to Rumia, who was still convulsing and refusing to move from her spot.

"But, we can't just leave Rumia-!" Mystia said before Rumia let out a throaty gurgle, catching the attention of the three youkai. Rumia twisted and squirmed, flopping onto her underside as she pushed herself up and expelled black bile from her mouth. "August is coming...August is-" She vomited once more. "-coming...August is-" She vomited yet again, the black pool beneath her dribbling gullet beginning to squirm to life as small hand like appendages reached out and groped the air aimlessly. Cirno and her friends could only look on as Rumia slowly became erect whilst sitting on her knees, the darkness youkai still chanting "...August is coming...August is coming...August is coming..."

The screams of the underground youkai grew louder and louder still. Before the crowd was now rushing past the 4 lesser youkai as they looked up and saw them running as fast as they could from whatever menace warranted them to flee in such terror. Not a one of them stopped to warn Cirno and her friends of what was coming or even tell them to run along with them...they all just ran. Uncaring to whatever they passed and only concearned with themselves and their lives...as meaningless as they were to whatever horror was chasing them out of their home...

If one wanted to see a stampede in it's finest form, then this...was the pure epitome of the word...

Eventually, the stampede began to die, the remaining remnants of the underground dwellers passing by Cirno and company without a single back glance. One of these last remanant was Yamame and Kisume, the tsuchigumo running as she could while the bucket bound girl hopped behind her with as much speed as she could muster.

"Hey! What...What's going on?" Wriggle finally spoke up, the now slightly quiet atmosphere allowing the firefly's call to catch Kisume's attention.

The moment Kisume turned and opened her mouth, her eyes bulged as her sights went above the 3 youkai. Kisume let loose a long, bloodcurdling screech, her hands planted on her head as black ooze dripped from her mouth and eye sockets. Suddenly, the bucket youkai exploded from the breast up with a sickening SPLOSH. Kisume's 'blood' sprayed in all directions, letting Cirno, Wriggle and Mystia gaze upon how the crimson juice had been transformed into a disgusting jet black sludge that poured from the vacancy on the corpse and pooled in the bucket Kisume was bound to.

The 3 youkai stared wide eyed at the now deceased Kisume in silence...their mouths unable to give birth to any form of words that could even begin to describe their confusion...

"...August is here..."

Rumia whispered as her head turned 360 degrees around to gaze at her friends with solid black eyes that poured of blackened tears of ooze and a mouth that overflowed with the same black vomit she was expelling from her gullet not long ago.

Cirno looked to Mystia and saw her drop to the ground, her body losing it's solid form and melting into the same black ooze that erupted from Rumia's mouth. She turned to Wriggle only to see her staring, mouth agape, at something that had been standing behind both her and Cirno the entire time.

Cirno turned her head around to see what Wriggle was looking at, and at that very moment, Cirno learned of what it felt like to have one's brain melt in their skull and drain through from their nostrils...

The horror spread across Gensokyo, the mountain cave it came out of now completely engulfed in it's filthy black sludge as the rest of it's essence continued to pollute the once peaceful atmosphere that Gensokyo held close. No one knew what this abomination was...and those who even gazed at it went mad by just looking at it. For once in a while now, Gensokyo was in a full state of panic...

Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame stepped forward to combat the menace, the witch falling victim to the maddening sight of the horror while Reimu remained unscathed and attempted to ward it off.

However...there was in fact someone who knew of what this monster was...

"Chen, don't look outside!" Ran scolded the nekomata who swiftly backed away from the window putting on an innocent smile in the light of disobeying her master, Ran Yakumo. The kitsune sighed, applying palm to forehead as she glanced back to her own master, Yukari Yakumo who simply lay on the couch reading a magazine and eating Ho-hums. "You're positive that there's nothing you can do to stop this?"

"I'm not even sure on what it is myself, all I know is that it's some form of evil force that descended onto the earth eons ago. It's very nature and form is incomprehensible to normal minds and they break from just trying to figure out what it was they were looking at." Yukari said, biting into another pastry only to realize it was the last one. "I'm guessing that it's an extension of Mikaboshi, the primordial darkness of the universe that split apart when chaos became time itself. I suppose one of those extensions landed here and went into hibernation ages ago, and now (thanks to some idiot disturbing it) is fully awakened and ready to wreck havoc on the earth."

"Then how do we stop it...we can't just let it run rampant!" Ran told her master, turning around to see Chen gazing back out the window once again. "Chen, I thought I told you to stop looking outside."

"Relax Ran, we're safe here. I may not know what it is that's attacking us, but I've already put up a barrier that protects us from the monster." Yukari replied "As for stopping it...well, let's say that Reimu isn't exactly the one to put an end to this incident."

Ran quirked an eyebrow, knowing the miko was known to put down just about any form of youkai and solve most of the incidents in Gensokyo no matter how dire they may have seemed. Who else but the Hakurei shrine maiden would be equipped to combat a monster such as the one that was plunging Gensokyo into an eternal night? "If not Reimu...then who?"

Yukari's lips curled in a whimsical smile...a smile that Ran usually never liked seeing. Or should it be the other way around in this case? "Oh, someone with enough radiance to counter balance the dark mass~"

"...And I'm guessing Reimu doesn't have enough of this 'radiance'?"

"Hell no, that son of a bitch will break her head in less than an hour."

Yukari was indeed correct in her words. There was only one youkai that could combat this evil pudding, and she was now in the process of realizing her destiny as we speak...

Located near a mountain rive, Orange sat on a stone encircled with flowers looking to her baton that was emanating a radiant energy. It was by this strange energy that her seal that Reimu placed upon her long ago was finally broken which allowed her to move on her own once again. Even so, this was really the first time she's felt such an energy pulse through her...and yet, despite it being so unfamiliar, Orange knew what this meant and what must be done...

Orange hopped off of her rock and burst forward into the heavens, her baton gripped tightly in her palms as she flew toward ground zero of the disaster that threatened to swallow Gensokyo...

Reimu clutched the side of her head, the headache she had gotten just from looking at the monster that stood before her having grown much worse than when she began. The black horror had taken on the form of a giant oozing Koishi, black legions pulsating all over her otherwise nude form. Her large red eyes glowing in the darkness of the ominous heavens as her mouth spread to inhuman lengths across her face, torrents of blood like spittle pouring from her smiling gullet. Why the monster had taken on such a form was beyond the miko's understanding...then again the very existance of this amorphous lifeform was beyond all normal understanding as it is...

Sanae, Kanako, Suwako and even Yuugi were also fighting in this battle, although only about one out of the original four were still standing and she was viciously pounding the huge tendrils that wriggled from the eldritch Koishi's form. Sanae had already went mad from the sight of the monster transforming into it's current form, Kanako and Suwako had become one with it after the both of them executed a final double team, the end result consisting of the two of them being devoured by the horror's mouthed breasts. The only one left was Yuugi, the blonde oni going purely on sheer willpower alone. Reimu didn't even know if Yuugi was fully concious or not...a glance into her eyes a moment ago revealed that they were as empty as her donation box as was...

Even so...nothing seemed to be working and the monster knew this...having given up on attacking them and awaiting it's latent attribute to fully take hold. Even though, Yuugi had ripped off several tentacles, and eye balls from Koishi's body, the monster remained anchored where it was, staring at Reimu with it's huge red eyes and wide smile...

"Is this it...?" Reimu gasped her headache having grown so bad that her vision was beginning to suffer. "I...did all I could...nothing's...working..."

"Don't worry, Reimu!" A cheerful voice called out from behind the suffering miko. Reimu turning around to see Orange standing behind her, the red haired youkai's body dripping in a newfound power that, yet again, Reimu didn't quite understand. "Summer's here to brighten the days of Gensokyo in it's warmth and radiance!"

"What in the-!" Reimu stuttered, having known that she had sealed this youkai up long ago during her early days as a miko. "Orange, what the hell...ahh screw it...nothing makes sense anymore so it figures someone like you would show up..."

"I'm the only one who can combat this monster, I didn't know it before but I was chosen to be this land's savior in a time such as this!" Orange rose her baton to the blackened skies, the glowing rod's brightness growing by the minute. As Reimu continued to gaze upon the spectacle she noticed that her splitting headache was disappearing...and that her spirits were being lifted up. Whatever power Orange had gained control of...it was complete antithesis to the one that the vile creature behind her had...

"[b]Transform![/b]" Orange declared her body now completely engulfed in light, as her clothing seemed to melt off. Orange began to twirl in mid-air, the baton above her bathing her in a mystic veil that concealed her naked form from Reimu's eyes. glittering sparkles of various colors began to fall from Oranges body. There was a somewhat melodious tune playing within Reimu's ear, the entire time she witnessed this. The source of the music and who ever was playing it was...a mystery in and of it self. But by this point, the miko had long since given up on trying to make sense of anything at this point...it would seem that while she's close to going insane, reality itself was going along with her.

Eventually, the transformation was complete, the veiling dispersing from around Orange to reveal her new form. The youkai's old attire now being replaced with something entirely different, a brightly colored bikini top, adorned with yellow flower designs with a matching bottom that came in the form of a fundoshi albeit bearing the same flowery designs along it's exterior. This was all the clothing Orange was given...everything else, including shoes, were missing from the outfit entirely. The baton she once held was now transformed into poofy pom-poms that acted as makeshift weapons for the new and improved youkai or summer. "Magical Summer Idol - Orange!" Orange thrust her right pom-pom into the air bringing forth bright flash of rainbow colored light. It would come off as strange that such a transformation would only grant the user so little armor, but when you've already seen something that was meant to destroy your very sanity, everything else seems to fall to the wayside...

"Good god, that outfit is skimpy." Reimu pointed out with an odd look. "I can practically see where your legs connect."

"I-I didn't know it would be like this, get off my back!" Orange cried a furious blushing racing across her face. "Besides, it matters not how much skin my outfit covers, so long as I can rid this world of that horrible bane over there!"

"Uhm...sure." Reimu muttered turning back to the Koishi abomination, no longer seeing Yuugi beat on the monster's body, but catching glimpse of a rainbow blur that whizzed past her. It didn't take much for her to know that the thing that had blew past her was Orange, the powered up youkai abandoning all reason and challenging the monster directly. The Koishi shaped horror, seeing it's only challenger coming at it, convulsed, letting loose an orgasmic moan as she expelled a pool of black ooze from it's nether regions, the tidle wave of black fluid transforming into a gurgling mass of tentacles, claws and mouths bursting from the palms to rend and tear the challenger apart.

Orange continued forward with no fear of the legion of appendages that shot toward her like a pack of starving beasts of hell. "Strike Summer Idol!" Orange shouted the fluffy pom poms putting on an aura that quickly burst with an intense amount of energy. The lake of sludge pooled around her and the tendrils, teeth and claws began their vicious assault, the youkai courageously combating the onslaught with equally fast punches and kicks all while still advancing forward. "July Star Warrior!" Orange yelled out as she relled back and threw her pom-pom forward a bright star of energy burst from the fluffy fighting glove and crashed into the mass of tendrils with a brilliant explosion of light that obliterated the black mass of murder.

With that beast felled, Orange whirled on her heels and gazed up at the spread legged Koishi horror, it's towering immensity utterly dwarfing her existance by a margin so large that even Ran couldn't calculate it's exact amount. Orange burst forward, the wilderness surrounding her coming alive at the eldritch moan of her prodigious opponent, the trees melted and twisted into vile serpents that struck at Orange like lightning. Orange leaped back from the bite of a black three eyed serpent, falling into the jaws of another that immedieatly clamped it's maw shut and swallowed.

Reimu, who sat by and watched this all transpire in front of her, gasped as she witnessed Oranges demise.

Or so she thought...

"Summer Festival Fireworks!"

The serpents head began to swell, as muffled explosions went off in it's head, eventually the head of the snake exploded sending forth a twirling Orange a series of sparkling fireworks dancing from her twisting form. The summer themed youkai flew straight toward the abominations smiling head seeing a red eye open up in betwixt her mouthed breasts. "You can open as many eyes as you want!" Orange yelled to the Koishi horror. "But your eyes of darkness can never handle the light of my Summer Sun!"

The Koishi shaped nightmare leaned back and wailed in a sick ecstasy, the abdomen of the monstrous construct bulging out and splitting down the middle as immense tentacles burst from her gut each one housing sharp talons, and mouths, the sounds they emitted being incomprehensible to human ears.

Orange weaved through the tentacles, landing on one of the appendages and running along it's surface her pom poms taking on an intense yellow light. With each tendril that sprouted to slice her in half, she reversed and destroyed with her glowing pom poms of light all the while keeping her speed and quickly advancing closer to the Koishi's body. However, an immense mouth opened below her, evoking a yelp of surprise from Orange as she landed on it's tounge and sprung herself into the air just moments before the dangerously pointed fangs could rend her exposed flesh.

Orange soared directly toward the Koishi's smiling face, a tentacle shooting from her left eye and wrapping around Oranges body and bringing her close to Koishi's face. The abomination giggled...or at least let out a sound that could be described as giggling, knowing that once the youkai got close enough it could destroy Orange just as it did everyone else...

Eventually Orange came face to face with the primordial chaos that was consuming Gensyoko, the wide smile of pure insanity staring down upon her like that of an angry god. Even though, Orange had gottent his far, she was still falling victim to the maddening attributes of the Koishi horror, so much so that she could practically feel her mind slipping into the depths of insanity the more she looked into the eyes of the eldritch horror.

Orange screwed her eyes shut, knowing that if she stared into it's gaze any longer, she'll fall just like the many others have before her. Even then, she could still feel it...the creeping sense of her immenent doom lurking closer to you with it's scythe raised high ready to cleave you right down the middle. "You're...you're a monster that feeds on the fear of others..." Orange whispered to her self, her eyes still shut tight, in a fleeting attempt to ward of the monster's terror inducing gaze. "...you're killing all of the innocent youkai that live here, you're destroying my home...and I'm the only one who can stop you..."

"I'm...I'm going to admit that...I was afraid at first...knowing that if I died...everyone else would follow with me too..." Orange glared into the eyes of the monster, her body taking on a golden light. "But it's my destiny to defeat you, and if I can't be afriad of what I'm fated to do!" Orange ripped from her bindings her golden aura syphoning into her pom poms, the fluffy ornaments glowing intenely from the sheer amount of energy that was put into their make up. The Koishi horror let out a throaty moan her entire body coming alive and spewing forth tendrils to restrain Orange in place.

"August..."

The tendrils locked onto her legs, thighs and feet...

"...Decoration..."

The tendrils wrapped around her waist, chest and throat...

"...ARTS!"

As the tendrils wrapped completely around Orange's body, all fell silent, Reimu looking from below and seeing nothing but a giant ball of oozing darkness that had sprouted from Koishi's middle. Suddenly that same ball erupted with an immense beam of golden light that tore from it's interior and ripped right through the chest of the Koishi horror. An earth trembling quake rattled beneath Reimu's feat as the beam of light grew in size, the Koishi horror's mouth opened wide as it let loose a maddening screech that tore across the blackened heavens.

As the seconds ticked by, more and more of the land began to reliquish the darkness that had plauged it like a vile disease, Orange's light being it's life-saving medicine that was ridding it of it's scourage. Reimu sheilded her eyes, as the light began to grow too intense for her to look into, although she also wanted to use her hands to tear off her ears to shut off the screech of the dying horror...

Before long, the entire area erupted in a pillar of golden light, the tower of energy stretching well beyond the stratosphere and forming an astral flower for all the cosmos to see in it's full blooming glory...

"Ah look, Toyohime!" Reisen shouted in awe as she pointed to the earth before them, a glowing flower slowly blooming.

"Ah, that's something you don't see everyday..." Yorihime remarked to her sister who nodded with an intrigued smile.

"Indeed, it must be quite the occasion for such a phenomenon to occur..."

- Hours later -

Reimu awoke, her vision slowly giving way to the clear blue skies of Gensokyo. The miko's eyes shot open at this sight and brought her body upright and looked around seeing that everything around her was...just as it as before all hell broke loose several hours ago. There was no darkness, no corpses and best of all...no orgasming, nude satori spewing forth galleons of black pestilence across Gensokyo. "I don't believe it..." Reimu breathed as she pulled herself to her foot, and looked around to take in the tranquility she thought she would lose forever. "Orange actually did it..." A sudden thought clamped down onto Reimu's brain the moment she said that name.

...Orange was nowhere to be found...

"Orange...Orange where are you?"

"She's gone, Reimu." A familiar voice answered from behind the shrine maiden, turning around to meet it's source revealed that it was none other than Yukari Yakumo.

"Gone...what do you mean gone," Reimu replied, her voice a filled with confusion. One moment, she was preparing to die, the next everything's back to the way it was...and the youkai she beat on long ago being the one to save the world? "That...thing didn't swallow her up did it?"

"No, she did managed to rid us of the extension that was going to kill us," Yukari answered with a slight twirl of her open parasol. "In the process however, she destroyed her own body. The amount energy she used to completely obliterating her existance."

Reimu could only stare at the gap youkai, lost in a state of disbelief...the youkai she thought never mattered...actually saved Gensokyo and perhaps the entire world from an eternal night. Maybe if Orange were still here...Reimu would actually...apologize to the youkai for sealing her up for no reason all those years ago.

"I wouldn't worry though..." Yukari spoke up as she opened a gap behind her. "Gensokyo may have averted one catastrophe but something tells me we're going to need a back up for the others to come~"

"Huh, What's that supposed to mean?" Reimu inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

Yukari said nothing and simply disappeared in the gap, a mocking chuckle echoing from the now closing gap in mid-air.

"Huh, there must have been some crazy stuff going down outside..." Came the voice of the red-haired shinigami, Komachi as she gazed down at her newest passanger. "And you're saying that you were the one who stopped it?"

"I...don't remember..." Orange mumbled, her attire now back to the way it was as if she had never transformed at all. "All I can remember is...my baton acting all weird and then it was like something else took over...I mean, I know Gensokyo was in danger at the time but I didn't even want to go near whatever was causing so much trouble..." Orange looked to her baton, sitting by her side like the faithful weapon it was. The youkai wanted to remember what happened...she truly did...but her mind just couldn't piece anything together...

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it." Komachi shrugged as she glanced across the Sanzu River. "I'm sure Eiki-sama will fill you in once we reach Higan."

Orange nodded in silence as she looked on into the waters below her, the reflection of her youthful face staring back at her. It was odd...she honestly couldn't remember anything that had happened before her death, her main instinct wanting to tell her that she had died like many of the other nameless youkai did during the tragedy. However, despite her amnesia of the events past, Orange felt felt a soothing warmth fill her chest, the same warming sensation that fills your body when you know you've done something good. Orange may not have been able to remember what happened before she died...but at least she knew she did something good before her end...


End file.
